


Развлечься, отдохнуть

by Isovaleric



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isovaleric/pseuds/Isovaleric
Summary: Поменяемся ролями?





	Развлечься, отдохнуть

Плечи по её руками дрожали, да и так он выглядел, как будто не поцеловала его Франсиска, а как минимум ударила, прикладом, например, пистолета. Говорили, действительно, что он живёт почти как монах, но она всё же не верила до конца - не может же быть так, чтобы он на самом деле имел на это причины. А и оказалось, что он при своём положении, со своей силой, внутренней и внешней, всего лишь боится, стесняется... Весело, одним словом. Что ж, так он стал ещё более желанен. Эту испуганную растерянную невинность хотелось сделать своей, забрать, никому не показывать.  
  
      - Не знала, однако же, что вы боитесь женщин.   
  
      Смутить ещё больше, чтобы совсем сломался, совсем уничтожить морально, чтобы послушный был, как уставший плакать ребёнок.  
  
      - Нет, но... я... предполагал несколько другой формат... нашего с вами общения. - Дрожащими губами, заплетающимся языком, но при этом нашёл в себе способность сказать это так, чтобы она поняла.  
  
      - Всё, что пожелаете. - Она обворожительно улыбнулась. - Но как пожелаю я, будет тоже, и с не меньшим успехом.  
  
      Что он теперь сделает? Франсиска любопытной лисой как будто поддевала лапой - что он на это скажет? Такой нежный, такой ранимый, может, он сейчас убежит от неё в прямом смысле этого слова, а потом будет избегать оставаться с ней наедине и сбиваться от одному ему понятных намёков, а потом не ответит ни на один звонок и сам не позвонит ни разу? Жаль, не хотелось бы терять с ним общение. Может, он сейчас со смешком согласится и даже прижмёт её к противоположной стенке... нет, на это его не хватит, но согласиться просто ради того, чтобы не выказать, вернее, перестать выказывать страх и стеснение он, возможно, и может.  
  
      - А вам не кажется, - тихо начал он, - что это больше всего походит на, с позволения сказать, изнасилование, пусть и, если так можно выразиться... более-менее цивилизованное.  
  
      И кто из них тут вообще женщина? Франсиска фыркнула, выражая всё своё к подобным заявлениям отношение, а после применила самое страшное оружие любой женщины мира:  
  
      - Вы хотите сказать, что я толстая?  
  
      Осталось лишь понаблюдать за реакцией. Франсиска редко могла позволить себе подобное поведение - предполагала, что в таком случае количество желающих почтить её своим визитом уменьшится втрое, а желающих вообще никогда больше её ничем не почитать - увеличится вчетверо. Но сейчас можно было не просто не церемониться, а оторваться по полной, получить всё, вытащить как можно больше.  
  
      Лицо очаровательного коллеги сначала выразило полнейшее непонимание, потом испуг, волнение и желание немедленно её переубедить. Он правда так мало общается с женщинами? Или, может, он вообще скорее по другому полу? Хотя мужчин он вроде бы тоже сторонится... он всех сторонится. Интроверт-политик - горе в стране... Впрочем, Франсиска решила, что в любом случае так даже интересней.   
  
      - Вы... всё не так поняли... Я понимаю, вам могло показаться, что я не желаю развивать с вами такие отношения потому, что вы мне не нравитесь, но, понимаете, нет, вы мне очень нравитесь... вы весьма... прекрасны, я бы сказал, но это не так... ой, то есть, я хотел сказать... В общем, вы мне на самом деле очень приятны. - Сбивчиво закончил он.  
  
      - Тогда в чём же проблема? - Поинтересовалась каудилья, растягивая губы в несколько издевательской улыбке.   
  
      Бедный, совсем какой-то несчастный, и угораздило же его ей понравиться, и угораздило же его так отреагировать. Одновременно смешной немного в своём детском почти испуге, но при этом и нежность такая захватывает, что самой страшно от своих чувств.  
  
      А поэтому решила не медлить. А поэтому решительно одарила его мягкие губы напористым поцелуем и с удивлением поняла, что ноги его подкосились настолько, что его под конец пришлось даже держать за талию, чтобы не сполз окончательно по стенке. И глаза его затуманенные, и щёчки заалевшие, и губы приоткрытые казались принадлежащими как будто нежной юной девушке. Это действительно походило на изнасилование, принуждение, и это горячило кровь, возбуждало ещё сильнее.   
  
      - О да. - Прошептала она ему на ухо. - Я толстая. - И с удивлением, но неимоверно ласково отчего-то пронаблюдала, как оседает на её руках и немного на стене почти бессознательное тело.   
  
      Кого бы позвать помочь и куда бы его утащить, что называется.


End file.
